Full Moon Fever
Full Moon Fever is the twenty-second book in the Goosebumps Series 2000 book series. It was published in 1999. The cover artwork shows an unspecified beast in ripped pants with the full moon in the background. Plot Robbie and his sister Alesha are visiting their Grandpa John at his cabin in the woods, which they don't want to do because they hate his scary stories that keep them up at night. He tells a story about Full Moon Fever, a mythical illness which turns anyone who looks at the full moon into ravenous, snarling beasts. He heard about it from a woman he met after getting lost in the Canadian wilderness. After he pretends to have caught it as a joke, they brush the whole thing off and try to forget about the story. On Halloween night, Robbie and Alesha go trick-or-treating around town. They reluctantly visit the home of one of their nastiest teachers, Mrs. Eakins, who they'd recently upset by kicking a soccer ball through her window. When they arrive at her home, however, they are surprised to find that the usually mean Mrs. Eakins is being so friendly. Mrs. Eakins generously gives them both full-size candy bars which the two gobble up on the way back. The next morning, Robbie discovers that he is completely coated in thick hair, just like a werewolf. Robbie can't talk and finds that he is constantly hungry and unable to control his appetites, eating anything he can - including live animals. Robbie finds Alesha and the two flee into the woods nearby, away from the police who are pursuing them. After regaining their speech, Robbie and Alesha plan what to do. They worry that they have succumbed to Full Moon Fever. Robbie and Alesha go to find their Grandpa John, who told them about the disease the night before, only to discover that it is merely an old legend and that it isn't real. The two travel to Canada to find a cure and meet up with the woman who told John the story, but she tells them she made it up and has no idea what to do. However, there is a man named Dr. Thorne that she thinks may know something. They go to him and seemingly meet his son, only for it to be revealed that this is Dr. Thorne, who pretends to be his son as he doesn't have one. He then turns out to be evil as captures the kids and turns them into circus freaks. After spending a few weeks in captivity, they eventually escape the circus and try to change back under a full moon, only to find it has no effect. They return home with Grandpa John and find Robbie's Halloween candy, including a "Best" bar that actually says "Beast Bar", leading Robbie and Alesha to discover that the candy bars Mrs. Eakins gave them were actually cursed and she is a witch. Robbie and Alesha go to Mrs. Eakins' home and attack her after ransacking the house. They eat many "Cure Bars", which were lying around the house and hope that they will cure them. However, Robbie takes another look at the label and discovers that it actually says "Curse Bar", meaning that they have just likely permanently cursed themselves. International releases Table = |region = United Kingdom |language = English |translated-title = Full Moon Fever |date = October, 1999 |publisher = Scholastic }} |region = Russia |language = Russian |translated-title = Disturbing Full Moon |date = October 1999 |publisher = N/A }} |region=Germany |language=German |translated-title=Full Moon Fever Guardian of the Fright |date=December 2000 |publisher=C. Bertelsmann }} |region = France |language = French |translated-title = The Fever of the Full Moon |date = February 14th, 2001 |publisher = Bayard }} |region = Italy |language = Italian |translated-title = Fever of Fullmoon |date = 2001 |publisher = Mondadori }} |region = China |language = Chinese |translated-title = Scream School • Full Moon Animals |date = June 01, 2011 |publisher = 接力出版社 }} }} |-| Gallery = Fullmoonfever-UK.jpg|UK Fullmoonfever-russian (Тревожное полнолуние).jpg|Russian Full Moon Fever - German Cover - Gänsehaut Sammelband, Vollmondfieber u. Wächter des Schreckens.jpg|German Fullmoonfever-french1.jpg|French (Ver. 1) Chair de Poule La Fièvre de la Pleine Lune.jpg|French (Ver. 2) Fullmoonfever-italian.jpg|Italian Fullmoonfever-chinese.png|Chinese Differences *In France, this book is the 68th of the original series. Artwork GBS2K-22FullMoonFever.jpg|Cover artwork by Tim Jacobus. Trivia * This book's title could be a reference to the Tom Petty album Full Moon Fever. * This book's plot resembles an earlier short story, "Pumpkin Juice", from ''Still More Tales to Give You Goosebumps''. * The concept of the protagonists being cursed by a woman in town who turns out to be a witch is similar to Chicken Chicken. * This book references Zorro, Teletubbies, Hershey Bars, and Milky Ways. * The preview given at the back of The Haunted Car contains a slight difference ⁠— besides chapter 10 ending early. The line "Come on. Let's see if the story is true." is presented as "Come on. Let's see if the story Grandpa John told us is true." This difference have been included to give extra context to the preview. Category:Goosebumps Series 2000 Category:Halloween Category:Transformations Category:Monsters Category:Fall Category:Holidays Category:Witches (topic) Category:Books Released In 1999 Category:Covers by Tim Jacobus Category:Magic Category:Other Countries Category:Grandparents Category:Villainesses Category:Human villains (topic)